eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
EverQuest 2 Wiki:News 2007
2007 News Archives These are the archives of the front page's News panel for 2007. Newly news archived news goes at the top of the list. December 24 December 2007 *'Uberfuzzy says...' yet more upgrades to Template:EquipInformation. We've added 3 new fields, casting, duration, recast to the template. And we FINALLY have proper support for charms (new charm specific preloader too). Oh, also, a new Blue Stat, called 'esb' for 'Extra Shield Block Chance' since SoE decided to plaster a bunch of T8 armor with it. Have a safe holiday everyone. 21 December 2007 *'Kodia says...' Wikia.com is having some "technical difficulties" regarding images right now. You may see some images appearing as long URLs instead of the actual pictures in some places. You may also notice some problems with links to EQ2maps links. Wikia.com staff has been alerted. We'll keep you updated. **'EDIT 12/23/07:' Still no ETA on when the image links will be fixed. We'll keep you updated.--Kodia 18:36, 23 December 2007 (UTC) **'EDIT 12/24/07:' Looks like we have everything fixed and the links work again. Please let us know if you see any more problems and we'll report them to Wikia.com staff.--Kodia 15:49, 24 December 2007 (UTC) 20 December 2007 *'Uberfuzzy says...' a few days ago, we made a fairly critical change to the Equipment Template. the field for +/-power is now the more logical power instead of mana. The template has been changed, as have the preloads, and with the help of a bot, we've changed all existing pages, so you shouldnt notice any problems. sorry for the swarm of watchlist emails some of you have gotten in the process. **ok, by popular request/demand hp->health is on the way --Uberfuzzy 23:33, 20 December 2007 (UTC) 12 December 2007 *'Kodia says...' Frostfell 2007 is live and in game as of today with the arrival of LU41. Enjoy the holiday fun and revel in the item, quest, and spell fixes! *We've started transcribing the EQ2i Policies as we begin the long process of revamping our Help system. Guidelines are soon to follow as well but we thought you might like to take an early look at what we've posted so far. Questions? Comments on the talk pages are always welcome. 2 December 2007 *'Uberfuzzy says...' We're replacing the factions (with the help of a bot) today. Please try to avoid manually creating new ones for a short time, as there is alot of interconnectivity that has to be maintained. **done --Uberfuzzy 14:04, 3 December 2007 (UTC) 1 December 2007 *'Kodia says...' Based on the consensus of readers, EQ2i will be moving forward with the plan to ensure that all articles directly match the EQ2 game user interface. We'll see that an official naming policy gets put into place with examples. Here's the summary: if an item, monster, or zone in game is called "A Pretty Thingy" we now enter it into the database as "A Pretty Thingy" including the "A" in the name. We used to drop the "A," but no longer. If you have any questions, please let an active admin know. * A WORD OF WARNING: Before new pages are created taking advantage of this policy PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE do a search on the name of whatever page you are creating first, looking up the information without the leading article. For example, if you wish to add the page "A Pretty Thingy," search the database first for "Pretty Thingy" without the "A" in the title. YOUR PAGE MAY ALREADY EXIST. Logged in users can move any page to the correct name by using the "Move" tab at the top of every article page. Help us keep the database entries clean and without duplication! November 25 November 2007 SEEKING COMMENTS: One of the early struggles of EQ2i was to organize information in a manner that made sense to people. We struggled early on with alphabetization because the original software in place wouldn't let us strip out leading preceding words like "a" and "an" and "the" from article titles and sort things properly. With those leading articles, we ended up with a whole lot of quests and monsters in the A's and T's. The result was one of our early requirements to eliminate those insignificant words from the articles most likely to be searched by people. With our move to Wikia.com, we now have the software and means in place to do away with the confusing and wildly inconsistent naming practices we originally had. It's now possible for us to have articles properly sorted an alphabetized, even with those insignificant leading articles, but....it means a HUGE change of information that's ongoing in the wiki. Quite frankly, that change is so enormous that we'd like your input on it. Should we do it? Should we not do it? More specifically, should we allow any article of any name so that it matches exact game content? We realize that just because we *can* do a thing doesn't mean we *should* do a thing and we'd love to hear what you all have to say so we can reach some vague form of consensus on the issue. Comments? Questions? Talk to us. We need to know what you think. 19 November 2007 *'Kodia says...' For the power editors on the wiki (and some of you very talented first-timers!) we've streamlined some of the templates. Specifically, the recipe book, equipment, and item templates have been updated to make it unnecessary to include a screenshot of the examine window. The template should make the articles display much like how the examine windows actually appear in game. We wanted to make sure that, when SoE changes their minds, we won't have to change as much information (the recipe books seem to be the biggest changes all the time). Now that we've gotten all our ducks in a row, the only time you should need to display an examine window for any of these is when you use the template to get some content in quick when you're *not* using the actual recipe, equipment, or item template (Get the info in quick. We know you'll come back to it later, right?). You can also display the examine window in an emergency if an item or piece of equipment has some effect on it that the templates don't support yet. Make sense? Have questions? Wafer thin mint? talk to us. **'Uberfuzzy says...' It's not that we don't want screenshots of things. Sometimes they are very useful. We would rather have that bandwidth go toward things that can't be easily looked up in game with linkcodes or by sitting at the broker. Things like NPCs and mobs and activateable objects used during a quest. *'Kodia says...' Wikia.com staff have told us that they believe they've found the source of our problems over the weekend (everyone's problems with odd displays of graphics and wierdly directing links). Although everything appears to be stable at present, as the technical staff at Wikia work through the problem further, they tell us we may see some future very-short-term anomalies. If anyone see these when they happen, Wikia staff have asked us to use the Report a Problem link at the time the problem is seen and to use as much detail in the report as humanly possible. Thanks for everyone's support during the weekend while this was being figured out! 18 November 2007 Kodia says... Compulsive screenshot takers rejoice! We now have a way to do even more with those images you've all been uploading. Check out the upload page and take a look at the Licensing dropdown menu in the middle of the screen. Now you can help categorize those screenshots with just the click of a mouse! 17 November 2007 Kodia says... Some of you may have noticed some odd behavior on the site for the last 24 hours or so. Currently, Wikia.com staff are taking care of two database problems that are the likely cause. You may see odd graphics (not the ones you would expect) and *very* odd links to pages that don't exist or that direct you to other wikis. We wanted to let you all know that we're aware of the problem and so are Wikia.com staff members. There's currently no eta on fixes, but rest assured, they're a top priority. If you see something odd, don't panic, but if you have a question about it, please feel free to report it as a problem (via the Report a Problem link on every page) or by leaving a note on the talk page of an active admin. Happy questing, all! 12 November 2007 Uberfuzzy says... In order to say thanks in some small way for the massive pre-launch surge of RoK data we already have, we want to thank the Beta testers with a present: a new userbox! Check out the T:User Beta page for details and instructions. 11 November 2007 Kodia (talk) says... A little over 24 hours away from now North American servers go down for the official release of Rise of Kunark. Since NDA was lifted, we have seen a HUGE spike in traffic and submissions and we couldn't be happier. To everyone submitting information, the Admins would like to give a big shout out and say thanks! For those of you looking for something to do while SOE takes down the servers on the 13th for RoK to go live, don't forget we have a live IRC chat channel set up for everyone to hang out in. 9 November 2007 Uberfuzzy (talk) says... Ok people, we've got official confirmation of that the NDA on the Rise of Kunark Beta has been lifted! http://forums.station.sony.com/eq2/posts/list.m?topic_id=391491. For those of you in the beta, add what you can now, but remember that content can and will most likely change at launch. This is crunch time people, we're going to be getting ALOT of new content and edits over the next month, keep your eyes peeled, and try to help people where possible. Remember, edit now, format later. We're going to be making some changes around here soon, both to help adjust to changes coming in RoK, and for the general betterment of the wiki. If you have any suggestions on template changes or general structure changes, be sure to leave me a note on my talk page (or Kodia's too) Keep your eyes on the front page news for changes and updates. See you in Kunark! October 27 October 2007 Kodia (talk) says... For all our faithful editors who enjoy making complete use of the power of our templates, check out what DoTv2 Uberfuzzy has done with the Collection Quest reward template. You can now type instead of in the obtain field of an item or piece of equipment (or type for those of us lazy folks) and the system will automatically format it so you don't have to type as much! For an example of it in use, see Mineral-soaked Sash. 26 October 2007 Kodia (talk) says... Welcome to the Nights of the Dead celebration time in Norrath! Check out the trick or treating adventures, visit a haunted house, or begin investigating the mysterious goings on at McQuibble's Farm. And be on the lookout for special Guides and adventurers during this time. We've heard a rumor they're handing out special gifts during in-game contests. 17 October 2007 Kodia (talk) says... The Shard of Fear, first sliver of the Plane of Fear has opened in The Feerrott! Live Update 39 is here with changes to guild banks and the availability of the third chapter in the Sarnak Rumors Timeline. Coupled with the deity pet changes, dungeon/raid instance improvements, server performance improvements, and a new UI window that only shows the debuffs on your character, it all should make for some really interesting finds this time around. Go out and explore, folks! 12 October 2007 Kodia (talk) says... On Sunday October 14th there is going to be an IRC chat for gaming wikis at the #wikia-gaming channel. Contributors, admins, and founders of all gaming-related wiki on Wikia are invited to discuss common issues they might have, sharing their experiences, and helping each other out. For more information, see the forums area of EQ2i. 4 October 2007 *'Uberfuzzy (talk) says...' early this morning, i rolled out 2 new templates, PlayerInformation and CharacterInformation. These were written to upgrade and phaseout PCInformation. All User pages using the old template were converted to use the new formats. These new ones are alot more flexible and expansive then the old one. See the template pages to read up on all the new fields. Since I did the conversions by hand, all questions should be forwarded to my talk page. September 29 September 2007 *'Kodia (talk) says...' as of this morning, all the conflicting pages created during our transition to Wikia are now officially deleted. No more merge duplicates should exist! If you find any anomalies, feel free to leave a message on the article's discussion page or, nominate it as an article for deletion. *Wikia staff have made us aware of a problem with graphics. You may see messages indicating that graphics you upload exist as a zero-byte file. Wikia staff are working diligently to correct the problem, although we have no eta on its completion. We will keep everyone updated. 25 September 2007 *'Legends of Norrath Promotion Weekend Sept. 28-30' - From 2pm PDT on Friday till 11:59pm PDT on Sunday drop rates in EQ1 and EQ2 for cards, booster packs and starter decks will be significantly increased! Also 2 promotional cards, Hatred (1P1) and Switch (1P2) will be dropping in-game! See this forum post for the full announcement. --FlorenceSopher 23 September 2007 *Thanks to Olipro we have the javascript for the direct newsfeed from SOE working in the panel to the right. Your browser must have javascript turned on to see it. -Florence 20 September 2007 *According to this post on the EQ2 Forums SOE will be shutting down ALL online services for approximately 24 hours on Sept. 25th for a security upgrade on all of their equipment. -Florence **UPDATE: Gnobrin says the downtime will start at 11:30pm (Pacific) on Monday (9/24) and extend at least 14 hours, with 24 as a worst-case scenario. They are making upgrades to authentication and account management systems. *Our great thanks to Dantman (a friend from #wikia IRC) for a little trick that has allowed us to add a Copy to Clipboard icon next to all locations that use Template:Loc. To use it, right-click the icon and choose Copy, or left-click and use Ctrl-C, to copy it to your clipboard buffer. Then, in game, use Ctrl-V to paste it into the chat window and hit Enter. If you see a location that does NOT have the icon, edit the page and change it! Unfortunately, cannot be used inside another template call, as it breaks. This trick is also used for in-game item links. -Florence 19 September 2007 *'Florence (talk) says...' Rise of Kunark BETA program is OPEN! Go to this website to sign up! I suppose the LON semi-open BETA worked so well they have decided to do it again... 18 September 2007 *'Florence (talk) says...' ATTENTION ALL SCHOLARS!!! SOE snuck in some new recipes in LU38! See New Bloodline Chronicles Upgrades NOW for information on new Level 53 recipes for upgrades to the Bloodline Chronicles spells! For the moment these recipes are TRADEABLE but do not bet on that lasting for long! 2 September 2007 *'Florence (talk) says...' The audit of has been completed, except for Discovery POIs, and now an editor or 2 is needed to help create all the monster pages. If you have some time, go to Shimmering Citadel/Audit and have at the redlinks! If you have a recent logfile of a first trip there, it will have the names of all the Discovery POIs in it, so consider tagging those for us! --Florence Sopher of Lucan D'Lere (talk/contribs/my templates) 16:56, 1 September 2007 (UTC) * Over at Archive of Ik they found a ShardofFear.mp3 in the downloaded files. Sounds cool! Kinda gothic horror with Gregorian chanting. August 30 August 2007 *'Florence (talk) says...' Can't believe we forgot to mention this. The premier issue of SOE's new EverQuest II magazine, EQuinox, has a full page article on page 6 about EQ2i's migration to eq2.wikia.com! You can see a scanned image of the article at ImageShack. 28 August 2007 *'' '' You've asked for it, we've got the straight dope. SOE Development say "Your wish has been granted" and Vampire Lore and Legend will be coming to Norrath as part of a late addition to Bloodline Chronicles. As soon as we find out when it will appear in game, we'll let you know. 26 August 2007 *'Florence (talk) says...' Interested in Legends of Norrath? Want to see a new wikia made JUST for LoN with incestuous crosslinks to EQ2i? Go to Wikia Request for lon.wikia.com and add your support to the talk page! **Request accepted! lon.wikia.com woo! give us a couple days to get some basic structure and templates in place, then we're going to need alot of help filling in information. --UberFuzzy 22 August 2007 *'Florence (talk) says...' Wikia had some serious database issues last evening but things seem to be stable this morning. No official word on what the problem was, but tech response was swift and determined. --Florence Sopher of Lucan D'Lere (talk/contribs/my templates) 12:33, 22 August 2007 (UTC) *'Florence says...' If you would like the search box to show automatic suggestions based on what you have typed, go to my preferences, to the Search tab, and check Search Suggest. 21 August 2007 * We've popped open the hood on EQ2i and are in the process of making some global changes that will allow you to see what our databases have in common with the Zam databases, LootDB, LinkLogger, and stations players. You may temporarily see some oddness and stray characters until we get the engine running a bit better, so DON'T PANIC! We'll let you know when the engine is tuned and revving. **Everything seems to be stable now. Please let me know, on my talk page, if you see any more oddness. --Florence Sopher of Lucan D'Lere (talk/contribs/my templates) 18 August 2007 *'Florence (talk) says...' We have our own IRC channel now on Freenode! See Community Portal for connection info. 17 August 2007 *'Florence (talk) says...' We just broke the 20,000 articles mark! Congratulations to all those who have been working hard to improve our DB since the move to wikia.com! 14 August 2007 *'Florence (talk) says...' LU37b snuck in today with a few minor fixes and one big item... the BETA Test for the new online card game Legends of Norrath is now connected to the Live servers. If you attended FanFaire and signed up for the BETA, you can now launch Legends of Norrath. 5 August 2007 *'Florence (talk) says...' All new, EASIER template use!!! When you create a NEW page, you will find a set of buttons above the edit window that will give you a pre-loaded template. Just push the button and the edit window will refresh with a copy of the selected template example! Fill in the fields and press Save Page, and you are DONE! *See the thread over at the EQ2daily forums for an exciting report from FanFaire! Guild Halls, Shard of Fear (on test now!), tons of new raids for ROK, flying mounts and more! 4 August 2007 *'Florence (talk) says...' All Pet Spells for Necromancer and Conjuror now feature a new template at the bottom, Template:PetGrades. This formats 3 images for Apprentice, Adept and Master appearances. Many of these are already uploaded, but if you have one of these 2 classes and have a grade that is not already pictured, please take a screenshot of your pet and upload it! 3 August 2007 *'Florence (talk) says...' Wikia.com has a Polling extension installed. I have started a new Polling Center where we can ask your opinions about what we do here. This can be reached from any page by clicking on Polls in the navigation box of the left margin panel. **I discoverd the Wikia Forums extension today. Go to the Forums Index if you would like to help me test it out. I already have a problem or 2 with it, but am willing to try to work them out. :) 2 August 2007 *'Florence (talk) says...' There is a new Japanese-language EQ2 wiki at ja.eq2.wikia.com *LOTS of new stuff with LU37! 5 new level 20 quests in Butcherblock, plus new quests in Feerrott and Qeynos Harbor. * The Traditional Chinese site at everquest2.wikia.com and the Simplified Chinese (Singapore) site at eq2east.wikia.com are, basically, abandoned. If you are a native speaker of one of these languages and are interested in becoming the new SysOp there, visit the main page of the site and follow the instructions in the box labels "Adopt this wiki". July 30 July 2007 *'Florence (talk) says...' Are you ready? LU37 goes live tomorrow! Be prepared for a long patch, but it will be worth it! *LootDB is now linking to us! For now, just the zone pages link here, but there is more to come! Look for a small tag under the zone name to jump from LootDB to EQ2i! **We have had links to LootDB from many of our pages for the last few weeks. If you are looking at a piece of equipment and we don't have info on who drops it, click on the LootDB link and, if he has it, you will know it! Links from zone can show you every mob and drop in that zone, and links from a mob will show you everything that mob drops! (Subject, of course, to whether his users have gotten that mob or drop while their parser was turned on). We encourage ALL of our users to go to LootDB, download his client, and run it! Whether manual or background, you will be helping yourself as well as all of us. ***'UberFuzzy says:' Named Mobs are also now linking to us. **We are also discussing a cross-DB sync between our sites with Vahan, the owner of LootDB. It could instantly swell our monster and item listings by as much as 900%! 26 July 2007 *'Uberfuzzy (talk) says...' Last night, in a caffeine induced haze, a new template for player housing was born! Behold Template: HouseInformation (and in the process, all the the Qeynos and Kelethin housing got done) Head on over to Housing Zones to see what still needs done. 23 July 2007 *'Florence (talk} says...' We are today's Spotlighted Wiki on Wikia.com! This means that our logo appears in the right-hand column just above the banner ad on all 3000+ Wikia wiki's! 18 July 2007 *'Florence (talk} says...' Welcome home to the new and improved EQ2i! EQ2i has merged with eq2.wikia.com. This move gives us the BEST MediaWiki hosting available and should resolve all of the downtime and bandwidth issues we have been experiencing in recent months. All pages have been moved here (as of July 13) and we are working on resyncing up to the final version from the old location. All User IDs have been moved to Wikia.com. IF you are one of the few whose name was already taken here, use EQ2-your_userid and notify an admin asap and we will see about moving you to a UserID of your choice. **The old DB has NOT been locked yet as of the time I am writing this. PLEASE do not make any edits over there. Make them here instead. If you see that a page that you need to edit is not up to date, you can cut the text from the edit window there and paste it here before adding your changes. Update: DB has been locked. **DNS for eq2i.com will be changed SOON to redirect to eq2.wikia.com. You do NOT need to change your bookmarks, unless you just want to. NOTE: Wikia.com uses the /wiki/ namespace for main articles rather than /articles/. We are working on getting a redirect to handle this, but you MAY need to edit your bookmarks anyway. IF you are the author of a UI that has the old DNS and namespace, please update your UI with eq2.wikia.com/wiki/page_name asap. June 28 June 2007 *'UberFuzzy (talk) says...' LU36 goes live later today! 7am PST as usual. Downtime scheduled for approx 3 hours. Note: Antonia Bayle and The Bazaar will be down longer. source http://eq2players.station.sony.com/network_status.vm *Also, I'm to let everyone know Ewil is ok, and is very not dead. The recent downtime was due to DNS issues that have been since resolved. 16 June 2007 *'Florence (talk} says...' I have totally rearranged all of the Betrayal and Citizenship timelines, hopefully simplifying them. * It's been some time since the main news was updated but don't let our lack of talk make you think we're not busy! Check out the sheer plethora of updates in the recent changes list. And while you're at it, why not check out what's in store for Game Update 36? Enjoy! May 23 May 2007 *'Florence (talk} says...' LU35 is now live! The doors of Neriak, the City of Hate are open once more, but take care, do-gooders! The dark elves can smell goodness a mile away! 22 May 2007 *'Florence (talk} says...' SOE announced today that LU35 will go live this Wednesday, May 23rd. See the Game Update #35 Sneak Peek for more info. 20 May 2007 New Gates Building in Commonlands and Nektulos Forest! Has Lucan Found New Allies? Sableflame Cultists Confuse Bloodskulls *Many strange things are happening in The Commonlands and Nektulos Forest. Construction crews are building gates over newly-dug tunnels, while slave miners are hard at work expanding the dig. What could there possibly be to dig to in in The Commonlands, and behind the in Nektulos Forest? And why are so many and needed to oversee the work? Our intrepid reporter spoke to at The Commonlands dig, but the only comment we got was, "No comment!". And, who are the Sableflame cultists, and what are they so excited about? 10 May 2007 * Tuesday, Zam networks posted an exclusive interview (and included an mp3 verion as well as a transcript) with Scott Hartsman of SoE pertaining to the Rise of Kunark, the next expansion for EQ2. Until we can start posting information here, check out Zam's for information on the new level cap, the new playable race, the new mounts, the new quests and the return of three more Gods! * I'm usually the one to bring bad news around here, so here it is: I have implemented ways to detect software/configuration meant to hide/remove the ads on EQ2I. You can read more here. 5 May 2007 * Uberfuzzy is now an admin on EQ2I. Thanks for all the hard work :-) *applause* 1 May 2007 * Happy May Day! For those editors out there with a bit of graphic foo, EQ2i now supports image maps. Check out the Zek Points of Interest category and the Necromancer AAs for some examples of how this is being used. (If your'e interested in learning more, check out Wikipedia entry on image maps.) April 29 April 2007 * Curious about how to go about starting the quest line for obtaining the new Warg mount in game? Check out our Dire Wolf Timeline, starting with the first quest, The Dire Wolf Whisperer. *Also, our many thanks to Zonx, aka Fetish, creator of the popular UI mod, Fetish. He recently added a feature to all examine windows and the quest journal window using his mod. Both windows allow in-game users to click on a small "I" icon near the top of the window. That icon opens an in-game browser window directly to the EQ2i site searching on that item or quest's name! 27 April 2007 * When is an explosion a good thing? When it involves the number of articles in our database! Check out our recently expanded list of Handcrafted and Mastercrafted house items and you'll see what we mean. (And when you're done, head over to Phoxtrot's page and thank him for all his hard work!) 8 April 2007 *Florence Sopher of Lucan D'Lere (talk/ /templates): EQ2i breaks the 30,000 pages mark! Now, pages includes articles, categories user pages and images, but still! Wow! Ding! 1 April 2007 *Florence Sopher of Lucan D'Lere (talk/ /templates): Happy Bristlebane Day everyone! The devs have a special surprise for everyone when you log in today... enormous heads! To turn this off, if it really annoys you, just type /cutemode. Also, when you die, Gigglegibber goblins such as Gerald Gigglegibber may spawn so don't revive immediately! March 28 March 2007 *Florence Sopher of Lucan D'Lere (talk/ /templates): Live Update #33 went live this morning! Swords of Destiny chapter 2, complete Deathfist Citadel revamp, new macro interface, expanded Butcherblock quest series, and a new hat for Conjurors are all in there! See ya online! 26 March 2007 *Florence Sopher of Lucan D'Lere (talk/ /templates): 9000 articles! Woot! And a big THANKS to all our new contributors! 21 March 2007 * We're getting really close to 2,000 registered users. We've come a long way since the only article on this site was the Peacock Club Timeline. :This is a great time to encourage your friends, guilds, raids and pick-up groups to check out and register at EQ2I! ::Ding! Ding! Ding! 2000 users!!! --Florence Sopher of Lucan D'Lere (talk/ /templates) 02:46, 22 March 2007 (CET) 17 March 2007 *Florence Sopher of Lucan D'Lere (talk/ /templates): Happy St. Patrick's Day! Err, I mean Brew Day! Full coverage is up, with screenshots coming fast! 11 March 2007 *Grats to Cuksis and all the others that have been steadily uploading images. On 10 March 2007 we broke 5000 images! Let's hear a round of applause for Cuksis and his 1000 Images project! 08 March 2007 *The Vanguard Wiki is officially launched! If you also play Vanguard, go check it out. As a new wiki it is wide-open and needs lots of help to make it as great as EQ2i! --Florence Sopher of Lucan D'Lere (talk/ /templates) 07 March 2007 *Our very own Akaena is part of a French-language EQ2 wiki at eq2wiki.fr, so all you francophiles head on over there and help out! And we certainly hope that you will continue to come here as well... --Florence Sopher of Lucan D'Lere (talk/ /templates) 06 March 2007 *Florence Sopher of Lucan D'Lere (talk/ /templates): The Equipment Information template has a new look! It has been redesigned to look more like the in-game UI display. If you notice any pages with problems on the new template, please go to my talk page and leave a note. Be sure to put a link to the problem page, please! 02 March 2007 * I just wanted to share a neat new feature that Sony added to EQ2 in Live Update #32, an in-game web browser! Sony added it for the petition feature, but you can also browse other websites! You can even edit EQ2i articles from within the game. The best way to do this is to set up a macro. All the macro needs to say is: /browser eq2i.com This will allow you to just click a hotkey to take you directly to the site. You can also set the opacity level in the window settings so you can see what's going on behind the browser. This new feature should make editing (or just viewing) info on EQ2i.com much easier, since you don't have to Alt-Tab to switch between EQ2 and an external browser. :Using the new /browser UI command with the following format will take you directly to the page that matches the name of what you have targetted: /browser eq2i.com/articles/%T (but that will not search for it if we don't have a page with that name.) --Florence Sopher of Lucan D'Lere (talk/ /templates) 18:39, 2 March 2007 (CET) ::UPDATE after extensive personal testing, the browser is NOT ready for recommended use. repeatedly, but not everytime, it crashed eq2.exe. --Florence Sopher of Lucan D'Lere (talk/ /templates) *'Update:' Many people have had little or no problems with the browser. Still, use it at your own risk. If you do have problems, be sure the /bug them. This browser has a lot of potential. I have been using the macro /browser eq2i.com/articles/Special:Search?search=%T to run a search on your current target. If there's an article that's an exact match it'll take you right to that page, otherwise it will give you search results. Enjoy! :For more discussion of the new /browser command, please see the Browser page and it's talk page. --Florence Sopher of Lucan D'Lere (talk/ /templates) 17:18, 13 March 2007 (CET) February 28 February 2007 *Live Update #32 went live today! Players can finally explore The Estate of Unrest and look for 6 new Lore & Legend Quests! --Florence Sopher of Lucan D'Lere (talk/ /templates) *'Update:' All of the new Lore & Legend Quests have now been added to the site! --Cuksis 23:27, 28 February 2007 (CET) 22 February 2007 *Florence:...and we broke 25,000 pages yesterday, and are fast approaching 8,000 articles! Site growth has jumped phenomenally since the new hosting service started! * And the pings from the EQ2-Daily Podcast #34 didn't hurt either. Thanks guys! 19 February 2007 *Florence: If the current hit-rate holds, sometime in the next 24 hours the main page here will receive it's 1 millionth visitor. *'Update!' We're over a million now. Sweet stuff! 14 February 2007 Happy Erollisi Day, all! For those of you podcast listeners out there, check out EQ2-Daily Podcast #34. Props and a wicked big shout out to Cyan, Rot, and Val at Eq2-Daily.com for pointing us out as one of *the* sites for great EQ2 information. And for those of you who haven't listened to their podcast, go now and listen. They've got what is arguably one of the best EQ2 podcasts out there. 8 February 2007 You are reading this on our new, externally hosted, server. We are also running a newer version of MediaWiki, version 1.9.2. I'm not done yet, you can read more here User:Ewil/Feb 2007 Upgrade Progress January 31 January 2007 The release of Game Update 31 today is only the tip of the iceberg of changes that have happened at EQ2i in the past month. Have you seen the newly updated Status Items page? Or perhaps you've had a chance to take a look at the recently updated Armor Quest Timeline? Or perhaps you've been kind enough to share with us your phat lewt in the form of Armor Sets. Whether it's one small edit or many, thanks for making EQ2i the best wiki around. 26 January 2007 Because 99.9% of our visitors have gotten seizures by the new ads, I've disabled them. This means that I'm waiting for someone to buy the ad spaces on this page. If you know someone, please have them contact me, because hosting this site is not free. 24 January 2007 Please welcome Cuksis as the newest EQ2i Admin! 16 January 2007 Frostfell is over and the game of tag ended for the year, but who knows what's in store in the next few months. Hope you all got your tree and wreath! 5 January 2007 Welcome to 2007! We've already started out the year with more than 100 new users and tons of new content. From all of us here at EQ2i, thanks for making the site one of the best there is around for game information. Keep up the great work! 2006 News Archives 2007